1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to soil stabilizers, and specifically to soil stabilizers containing a carbonaceous material and methods for using the same.
2. Technical Background
The composition and properties of soils can vary greatly. Such variations can significantly affect the performance of road surfaces constructed thereon. In many instances, soils must be stabilized prior to the construction of a road surface. Conventional stabilization methods can include mechanical methods, such as, for example, compaction and/or mixing fibrous or other reinforcement materials with the soil, and chemical methods, such as, for example, blending binders, water repellents, and/or emulsifiers to the soil to, for example, reduce dusting and modify the behavior of clays within the soil.
Conventional stabilization aids that can be mixed with soils include cements, for example, Portland cement, lime, gypsum, fly ash, and polymers. These conventional stabilization aids can be costly and/or difficult to handle and mix with soils. Thus, there is a need to address the aforementioned problems and other shortcomings associated with conventional soil stabilization aids. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.